Teashop
by IceAndWhite
Summary: Of their encounters at the teashop. DeidaraXSakura
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Of their encounter at the teashop. –Extended One Shot-

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSakura

**AN: **Just decided to extend it XD

Teashops 

--------------

Chapter One: The First Meeting

--------------------

Haruno Sakura dragged her feet across the dirt road. In short, she was tired from a mission she had barely completed.

_Who knew escorting that brat would be that hard? _She scowled inwardly.

Currently she was on her way to one of the many teashops outside of Konoha. There had been a sign a few miles back, indication that there was a teashop ahead. Seeing how there didn't seem to be anymore for the next few miles, Sakura chose this one.

_I see it! _She sighed a breath of relief. Her legs were so numb she couldn't even feel them anymore. What's worse? She ran out of chakra to heal herself.

Grudgingly, she started looking for a spot at the teashop, but it was so small! There were only five or six tables suited for two people.

_Please, let there be a spot for me…_she prayed desperately.

-Ding-Ding-

A strange sound of bells filled the air. The world seemed to grow quiet, except for the strange sound of bells.

Then it was loud again, with the teashop. Sakura blinked and scratched her head.

_I must be hearing things now…_

Sakura looked around to the teashop, pretty certain that there were no more seats until she spotted an empty seat. A shady guy wearing a black cloak with red clouds all around sat there.

"_That person seems fishy,_" she mused.

She noticed that a large conical hat _suspiciously_ covered their face. _So that was were the bells came from…_

_What the heck?_ She shrugged and walked over to the mysterious ninja, the first fatal mistake.

For all she knew, they _could_ be a murderer of some sort but the chances were slim. They were right outside of Konoha. Why would someone that dangerous be here?

_Wait…what if he's escaped from Konoha Prison? _Her face turned pale. _He could be a murderer!_

Her stomach growled.

_Screw it! I'll take the risk than starve!_

"Hello-there-are-no-more-seats-left-so-could-I-sit-here?" smiled Sakura, feeling sweat on her neck.

The mysterious ninja tipped over their hat, revealing a blond with a weird ponytail.

"Sure, un," he replied.

"Thanks!" she grinned, wasting no time to take a seat. Her legs were killing her.

The other merely smiled softly in response.

_He doesn't seem so bad…guess my imagination got all weird again…_

"Tea please!" Sakura shouted. She was going to wait till she could get home and eat some real food cooked by her mother. Besides, her mother was going to kill her if she didn't eat. It was something about "diets". That was years ago! She wasn't so foolish to not eat after Kakashi-sensei's bell test.

The tea was brought swiftly and Sakura gulped down a cup, despite the fact that it was hot. Her throat was dry so she needed some kind of water.

"So, what brings you here if you don't mind me asking?" Sakura beamed at her new found friend, "I'm Haruno Sakura by the way!"

"D-Deidara, un," he answered and blinked, slightly tilting his head. His eyes seemed to be worried about something, "How did you know I was not from here, un?"

"Your accent," she pointed out, "It's weird." She flinched and covered her mouth embarrassingly. "Opps, didn't mean to say that outloud. Sorry." She scratched the back of her head and laughed weakly.

_I have such a big mouth…_

"It's alright, un," "Deidara', if that was his real name, placed on his hat. A strong wind blew, causing Sakura to clock her face with an arm.

"What was tha-

Sakura widened her eyes. That person was nowhere to be seen.

It was like he was never there.

* * *

AN: It's not really a priority so don't expect quick updates since my first priority is Principles. 


	2. Three more meetings

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Of their encounter at the teashop. –Extended One Shot-

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSakura

Teashops

* * *

**Chapter Two**: Three More Meetings

**Second Meeting—**

The second time the two met was when Sakura had finished a recon mission with her medic team, Ino and Hinata. She had told the others to go ahead and head back home.

_That teashop had really nice snacks…plus…I wonder if I'll see that weird guy. _

When she arrived, she noticed that the shop looked the same as last time except for the fact that chimes were added near the front. There wasn't really much to say about them since there wasn't a lot of wind today.

She looked around till she spotted an empty table, which she gladly took.

_I think this was the table from last time… _

Sakura looked around and felt a pang of disappointment when she didn't see the blond mysterious ninja. She had wanted to ask more questions about him but he had left all of a sudden left time.

She couldn't even say good-bye.

The medic ordered her food and stared mindlessly at the serene scenery, hoping that a certain person would come.

_There's a nice river flowing from here…_she smiled gently.

A few bells sounded in the air.

"It's you!" she blinked. It was the same person from before but he had his had missing this time and was panting quite a bit. His right sleeve was torn slightly.

"Surprised you still remembered me, un," he said in between breaths.

"Uh-" she blushed in response, "Do you…want to sit down? You looked tired."

He didn't say anything until he sat down, "This is where I usually sit," he revealed.

So he does come here often… 

"I was surprised when I saw a pretty kunoichi sitting here," he smiled. Deidara had his head turned to the shop owner, which was a good thing or he would have seen Sakura's beet red face.

_Pretty?!?_

"Y-You come here often?" Sakura stuttered. _Great, I'm stammering like Hinata when she talks to Naruto. _

Deidara turned to her, "You could say that, un." He still had the same smile plastered on his face but seemed to be thinking about something else.

The wind blew softly for the first time that day, causing the silver chimes to clack against each other.

"I didn't notice those last time I was here," Deidara sipped on his tea, "Guess they added it recently, un." She noticed his fingernails were painted purple when he lifted his cup.

_What a weird guy. _

She didn't respond since she didn't think that was directed at her and instead observed the ninja more.

_He's not wearing a headband of some sort so how can I tell he's a ninja? _Sakura squinted. _It must be that look in his eyes that all ninjas have! _

"Yeah!" she shouted.

"Un?" Deidara looked at her questioningly at her sudden outburst.

To his surprise, she suddenly grabbed one of his hands.

"You're bleeding!" she proclaimed, turning over his hand to reveal a gory red liquid.

"I didn't notice, un," Deidara moved to pull his hand away but Sakura's grip was strong.

"Wait," she ordered, activating her chakra. She proceeded to heal his hand.

"Done!" She exclaimed, releasing his hand. "Good as new!" she proclaimed as she proudly watched him examine his hand.

"Are you a medic nin?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

That was certainly a question she had not heard in a while. Most of the people around here knew her as Tsunade's disciple. It was well known around here that she was one of the best medics.

She reminded herself silently and found the obvious answer.

_He's not around from here. _

"Got back from a mission, un?"

"H-huh?" Sakura snapped out of her daze, "Y-Yeah." She looked a bit more cautious at him. Was he a spy?

She had found several last year that were spying on her to find more information about Konoha. Fortunately, Ino had spotted them at the last moment and she was saved.

"Don't worry, un," he laughed, "I'm not a **spy **or anything."

"Of course!" Sakura laughed weakly along with Deidara. She was probably just overly suspicious. Besides, she had once mistaken a rabbit for being an enemy nin from another village just a few weeks ago while she had been on a mission. Even her friends had commented how she grew panicky over the years.

"So…what are you doing here, Deidara-san?"

Huh? 

"…Deidara-san…?"

He was gone once again.

Sakura squinted. This was the second time he left when she was asking a question about what he was doing.

What a weird guy… 

_We'll probably meet again…_she smiled, getting back to her tea.

* * *

**Sixth meeting—**

'_I'm going to find out what he's up to!' vowed Sakura._

For the several past meetings, Sakura had managed to meet up with the blond only to have him disappear on her when she asked him a question on what he was doing.

"Trying to find out what I'm doing again, un?"

Sakura quickly turned to the newcomer, "Of course," she nodded as if he was crazy.

_Just tell me already! _

"Good luck," he laughed, taking his usual seat at the teashop.

During the last few weeks, Sakura noticed that he usually came at a certain time, just before noon while it was still morning. Sometimes he wore his hat, sometimes he didn't. His nails were always purple, which puzzled her for a while.

"How's your day, un?"

Sakura pouted, "Tell me about yours first!" she exclaimed a little bit too loudly, causing the other people to stare at her.

"What a cute couple!"

"The girl's so loud, she's like an old hag!"

Sakura slightly twitched at the last comment, but merely tightened her fist.

_These people should get their own life… _

Deidara pondered for a while, "I didn't really do much today, un," he declared, after five minutes of thinking. "I just woke up a few hours ago…"

"Fine, what did you do yesterday?" she questioned.

_I'm going to find out dammit! _

"Just answer your girlfriend," said the old lady who was handing them tea. "It's not nice."

A bunch of snickers followed.

"We're not a couple," Sakura shook her hands in defense while slightly turning red but she had to admit…he looked sort of cute. Just sort of.

_Besides, Naruto's going to bug me to death if he finds out I have a boyfriend… _

Naruto's crush on her was long gone but he still didn't fail to be Konoha's number one at annoying other people.

"But…" she continued, "Can't you tell me?" She made the biggest fake smile she could crack.

_TELL ME!!! _

She didn't even know why she was that curious.

"Hmm…" Deidara took something out of his pouch. Sakura had seen him carry it around many times.

"A clay bird?" she took it and examined it, "Wow, the art work is really nice. Did you make it this too?"

"Yeah."

Sakura merely smiled. It was his way of telling a bit about himself.

_For now, I guess I'll let you off this time… _

"Can I keep this?" She looked like an eager little child.

"Of course, un." He nodded, "I made it for you."

"Thanks," she gave him a cherry sweet smile.

* * *

Eleventh meeting— 

"And then," Sakura grinned, "I landed a punch right at his face! Teach him to mess with a medic, cha!"

"You're scary, un."

"Did you say something?" she grumbled. A bunch of a genin had just insulted her medic expertise a while ago. She was **not **in a good mood.

_Stupid brats! _

"Nothing, un." Deidara though, backed up a bit away from the fiery Sakura.

"Yeah, and after that idiot Naruto and his genin team came in and started parading in the hospital shouting 'Ramen Love!' everywhere disturbing the patients. Tsunade-sama had to personally 'escort' them out." She panted, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Naruto is sooo irritating!"

"Is…he your boyfriend?" For once, Deidara seemed hesitant to ask. He even looked a bit worried.

"No," Sakura scoffed, "We're just friends. Besides, he even has his own girlfriend though I don't get why she would want him as a boyfriend…"

"I see, un." Deidara responded. It was one of the many responses he would use while talking to her. She had even once asked if he was listening when he had used 'I see' twice.

To her surprise, he was. He **always **listened to her problems. She just wished that he could talk about his problems a bit. She would listen of course, if he'd let her but he never did.

"Do…you have a girlfriend?" she asked shyly.

Maybe that's why he never talks about his problem. He probably has a girlfriend to share his problems with…she thought sadly.

"No," he shook his head forlornly, "I never had a girlfriend, un."

"But you're so good-look-

Sakura decided it was wise to shut her mouth right then and there.

_I swear I sometimes have a bigger mouth than Naruto…_

She could already feel a hot blush rising up her cheeks.

"Thanks, un." He seemed to be able to sense her embarrassment.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend then?" she sipped her tea, "Er…if you don't mind me asking." She added at the last moment.

_Smart thinking, cha!_

"I don't really have the time and not a lot of girls like me, un," he answered.

"I like you!" she froze again, feeling embarrassment at her overly big mouth, "As a friend," she quickly added.

"Same here, un," he patted her on the shoulder, "You're one of my most precious people."

Sakura smiled, enjoying the morning air.

**_Same here._**

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it! 


	3. Konoha Interval: Valentines

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Of their encounter at the teashop. –Extended One Shot-

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSakura

**AN: **Not much of Deidara in this chapter T.T…but kind of crucial to the story…well, enjoy!

* * *

**Teashops**

Chapter Three: Konoha Interval: Valentines

* * *

It was Valentines! Love was in the air all throughout Konoha-except at the Haruno Residence.

_'I'm without a date!'_ Sakura thought dreadfully. Ino was never going to let her live it down.

Her eyes slowly moved towards her collection of clay birds.

_'Maybe I can ask **him**…' _she gulped.

_'What are the chances that he'll come?!'_ her other self argued.

'_He might!' _

Sakura took a particularly small clay bird in her hands. He had given it a while back.

_'For success on your mission, un!' _

She had flushed red then.

_'All that blood rising to your head all the time must be causing you to think irrationally! He only thinks of you as a friend!' _she stomped her foot on the carpet.

_'It may be more…'_ her other self hinted.

_'Great, now you're on that side. Choose one side already, dammit!' _

_Inner Sakura shrugged. _

Sakura looked pitifully at the little clay bird. There were still two days until Valentines. There was enough to hunt down Deidara…but she had only met him at the teashop!

_'Go for it!' _her inner self urged.

Sakura sighed softly and placed back the delicate bird on its stand and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'll be gone for a while!" she shouted.

"Be careful!" her mom shouted back from the kitchen, "Don't miss lunch like the other seven times!"

"I know mom!"

Sakura went out of the house and into the streets, dragging her sandals.

"Geez, she treats me like a child!"

She froze when she spotted one of Naruto's genin students holding something behind his back.

"What are you planning, Kazuki?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Er…" the little boy scouted towards her with a gulp.

_'Is…something wrong?' _

"Happy Valentines Sakura-sensei!" He handed her a rose.

"Thanks." She took the flower from Kazuki with a sweet smile. Maybe she was wrong about him being an exact duplicate of Naruto…

"See, Hitoshi! No girl can resist me! Not even Sakura-sensei!" the boy laughed, clutching his stomach.

'Dead-meat-**_brat_**'

A vein twitched in Sakura's forehead.

The poor boy didn't even know how he ended up at the other side of the fence. Poor kid.

Sakura scrolled pass the incident like it was a perfectly sunny day, leaving the boy with his teammate.

She decided to keep the rose. It was to stuff it down Naruto's throat when she saw him later.

_'His team is like him, only more hyper, I swear!' _

"S-S-S-Sakura-san?" Someone poked her on the shoulder lightly.

'_It's Hinata' _said the know-it-all voice in her head.

"Good morning, Hinata!" she turned back to give the blue haired girl a smile, "What's on your mind?"

Hinata played around with her fingers.

"C-C-Can y-you give me a-advice on a g-gift?" whispered Hinata. Her voice was so soft that Sakura could barely hear her.

'I'm running low on time…Dediara's only there in the mornings…' 

"Gift?"

"I-I-I don't know what to pick out…" The Hyuuga looked painfully nervous.

"Don't worry," Sakura patted her on the shoulder, "I'm sure whatever you chose, your boyfriend will like it!"

Hinata nodded slowly. "O-Okay."

Sakura looked at the sky. It was almost noon.

'Shoot, I have to hurry!' 

"Bye Hinata!" waved Sakura, running off in a sprint, "See you around some other time!"

'Bah, why did I have to take such a long time to decide whether or not to ask Deidara!' 

Her pace soon was stopped when she saw her two former teammates.

"Can you come over here, Sakura-chan!!!!" hollered Naruto, waving a hand over to the pink-haired girl.

"What?" Sakura tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed across her chest, "I'm busy Naruto…"

"Hehehehe!" giggled Naruto, sending chills down her spine.

Naruto + Giggling Prank

"I'm warning you Nar-

"Sasuke wants to say something!" he pushed the Uchiha in front of him, "Bye!"

Naruto poofed away in a bunch of smoke that smelled like ramen?

Sakura sighed inwardly. She was never going to make it now!

"Hm?" Sakura blinked, feeling depressed.

'Why did Deidara have to always appear in the mornings only?!' 

Sasuke looked away with a slight blush on his face, "Naruto told me you-you had good dating tips?" He avoided eye contact.

'_Note to self: Hurt Naruto **twice**'_

"So, which girl did you have your eyes on?" she asked, fulfilling her duty as a matchmaker. Actually, it was forced on her.

No response. A wind blew by.

"Just…trying asking her out!" exclaimed Sakura. Before Sasuke could question the medic more, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hn." He placed his hands back in his pockets and walked away. Maybe Neji had tips.

**First Day**: _Failed Miserably._

* * *

**Second Day**

The alarm sounded. A messy haired girl awoke a few seconds later, looking like a zombie.

"Yesterday, I failed but not today!" she waved her fist in the air before kicking herself out of her warm bed.

Sakura quickly got ready and rushed downstairs, not bothering to wake her mom.

'_Cha, I'll be back home by then!' _

Today she would avoid any Konoha ninja by all means.

"Sakura-kun!"

'Huh?!? Not already…' 

She felt someone tap her shoulder.

_'Uh-oh…'_ It was Gai.

That couldn't be good.

It was never good.

Look how Kakashi-sensei turned out.

"Excuse me, but could you spare a moment of your precious time to talk to my cute student Lee?!"

It was hard to refuse someone with that big of a smile on their face…

"S-sure," she nodded her head weakly, unable to find enough courage to refuse.

'Please make it quick…' 

Even if she did meet Deidara, she'd probably have to wait a while before she could actually have the guts to ask him.

_'Aren't boys suppose to ask girls out for Valentines?_' smirked the annoying voice.

'Cha, you told me to!' 

"Sakura-san, please listen!"

"Eh, sorry," Sakura said weakly, "What were you saying?"

"Would you allow me the please in taking you in the Valentines party that will be hosted tonight under the reign of the Godaime as your date?"

'Huh?' 

"Um…" Sakura looked really uncomfortable right now. It didn't help that Gai was standing there also. "Er…I'm…already-

"Say no more Sakura-san!" Lee looked broken, "I shall run 500 laps around Konoha right now!"

"LEE, I shall run with you!"

"Gai-sensei!"

The two ran off, leaving Sakura in a rather confused state.

'Wasn't he just sad before? Boys are weird' 

"Better hurry!"

The sun had already gone to the position where it was near afternoon.

"Forehead girl!"

_'That voice and comment…' _Her face turned pale. How many times could she be stopped in one day?

"What Ino-pig?" she grumbled, obviously not happy.

"If you see Naruto, tell him that his arrangements are going to arrive a little late."

"Sure, whatever."

'_You won't remember!' _smirked Inner Sakura.

'Who cares? It won't kill Naruto' 

"Well…bye-then!" shouted Sakura, preparing to take off before Ino could badger her with other questions or tasks.

"Wait!" Ino narrowed her eyes, "Why are you in such a big hurry?"

_'Ugh…' _Sakura avoided Ino's glances. She was a great mind reader when she wanted to be one. It came with the family skills.

"Nevermind," Ino sighed, "Good luck!" She slapped Sakura on the back.

'She knows' said Inner Sakura 'She knows' agreed Sakura. 

'_Finally we arrive and he's not even here!' _protested Inner Sakura.

_'I am early,' _Sakura pointed out. _'Besides, I can wait.' _

Sakura hummed softly with the chimes every time the wind blew on them. New customers filled the tables while old customers left.

'_I wonder how I'm going to ask him…' _she tapped absentmindedly on the wooden table. Her tea had gone long cold.

'_Is he coming today?_' she shivered as another wave of wind blew pass her bones. She got up and started walking to keep herself warm.

Her fingers were already feeling numb. She pressed them to her face and winced a bit. They felt like ice.

'He'll come…it's not even afternoon!' 

She started to walk around the stop but kept a close eye on the teashop. A few more moments and even she couldn't deny that it wasn't morning anymore.

'_He didn't come…' _

She paid for her tea and left. There were still duties she had to attend at the Hospital. She was a medic after all. Tsunade didn't pay her to wait around for someone that didn't come.

* * *

Despite her protests, Ino had still managed to drag Sakura to the party.

"I don't have a date!"

"You'll find a date! Now COME ON, he's going to get annoyed that I'm late…"

Sakura was currently sitting in the corner of the room, where nobody could see her.

_'At least there's free food,'_ she joked miserably, biting on a vanilla cupcake.

'Can't believe I used to go on those diets…' 'At least my teammates both have their dates…' 

"Sakkkura-ccchaan!" Naruto shouted, "Come out from that corner and dance with me!"

"No."

"Don't be such a hag," joined in Sai.

'When did they make such a team?' 

"Rot."

No one called her a hag. No **one**.

"Sai…look out!" Naruto's eyes widened.

* * *

"At least I had some fun getting revenge on Naruto…" sighed Sakura, stretching her fists. She was already walking home.

There was no point in staying at the party anyways. Everyone was off dancing with his or her date.

'_Stupid Ino…'_

'_A few of the males did ask you to dance…' _pointed out Inner Sakura.

'_Che' _Sakura shrugged.

'_You forgot to remind Naruto.' _

_'Oh well, he'll survive,' _muttered Sakura though she did a bit of guilt for not reminding the blond.

The wind blew again.

Sakura decided to take a shortcut by going through the park. She took the shortcut even if it wasn't windy anyways.

As she walked, she noticed that someone was playing at the sandbox. Was it a toddler?

She sighed. Whoever their parents were, they should take care of their child better. She walked over.

"Did you get separated from your parents?" she asked, placing her hands on her knees.

"Un?"

"Deidara?!" she looked surprised. Sakura noticed he looked a bit exhausted.

"Are you okay?"

He looked so…tired. It gave her a tight feeling in her chest, like something was tugging away at her heart.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly. He reached inside his cloak and grabbed something.

"Happy Valentines, un!"

It was a flower with a note attached to it.

He stood up, almost collapsing.

"What happened?" Sakura caught him just in time before he fell face first in the sand.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "I…got to go, un."

"Bye." He was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Bye…"

Sakura grumbled. He_ never _revealed much about himself. How did he get here anyways?

Curious, she examined at the flower and found that it was clay. A clay flower. She smiled. It was just like him.

Then she looked at the note beside it:

_Sakura-_

_Happy Valentines, un! Be my Valentine?_

_-Deidara_

The medic found herself blushing at the last comment.

_'I guess I really like you…a lot'_

"Yeah…" she whispered to the breeze. "Happy Valentines…Deidara-kun."

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, I know. It's a little bit late to do one for Valentines but oh well. Hoped you liked it! 


	4. Discovery Arc: Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Of their encounter at the teashop. –Extended One Shot-

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSakura

**AN: **I decided to split this chapter in half since I didn't think I could finish it by this weekend if I didn't.

**Teashops**

**Chapter Four**: Discovery Arc: Part 1

* * *

"Just kiss him on the cheek and you'll find out if he likes you or not." 

Ino had told her that…but how did she know if the blond kunoichi was telling her the truth? It could be a trick for all she knew.

_'I'm suppose to be researching, not thinking!'_

Being Tsunade's apprentice sure had her advantages, like exploring in her library. She had spent a lot of her time here after getting accepted by Tsunade.

_'I can't find Deidara's name on any of the other village's name records.'_

Sakura slammed the book down and placed it back on the shelf. Why couldn't she find any information on Deidara at all? She was getting worried. He always seemed to look more damaged every time she saw him, which could range from a week to a month. Medic jutsus could only do so much.

* * *

_"You're going to die if you keep this up!" _

_"I'm fine, un." _

* * *

Fine. She went back to looking at the records. If he wasn't going to tell her, she would find out by herself. There **had **to be something. There just had to be. 

Sakura smiled, with a tired look on her face. Who'd knew how going to that teashop could have such an impact in her life?

Everyone in the Rookie 9 had at least dated before, except for her. Deidara had given her a Valentines gift, but she doubt that it counted. He probably had meant it as a friend. Her own mother had gone as far as to set her with a date.

_'My mind's wandering again'_ noted Sakura, sitting down once more, "This is working. I can't concentrate," she muttered softly.

She walked over to the shelf and grudgingly took out a random book.

* * *

_18th meeting— _

_"Then Tsunade-sama kicked me out," protested Sakura, "It wasn't like I was sneaking around in there." _

_"You were snooping around, un," Deidara said, being the more understanding one of the two. _

_"Not really," retorted Sakura. _

_"What were you researching in the Hokage-sama's library?" _

_"Uh…a ninja," she answered with a slight caution in her tone. It was true anyways. _

_"You're not researching information on me, right un?" He laughed. "It'd be pretty hard…" _

_Sakura froze momentarily before realizing that he was simply joking. _

_"No." She shook her head, trying to look normal. _

_Deidara coughed again. _

_"You okay?" From a glance, Sakura could tell that was heavily injured. "You should rest…" _

_"This is the only place I can find peace, un." _

_He refused to talk more after that, saying that he had to finish something important. From the looks on his face, she could tell that he had been in a battle. There were always scratches and dried blood on his face and hands. It was like he was constantly battling, for the wounds never healed. _

* * *

Nope. This book had absolutely no information on anything. It was a book on the history of sake. Sakura scrolled down the shelves until she found a book labeled _Records_. Perhaps… 

A scene flashed before her.

* * *

_"Is your troublesome boyfriend slacking off again?" Sakura giggled, fishing around the flower shop._

_"What do you mean?" Ino was spraying the flowers with a special type of water that her family had invented. _

_"I heard from Tsunade-sama that he took longer this time to complete his mission," explained Sakura. _

_The plastic spray bottle dropped to the ground, spilling its contents on the ground. _

_"What? How is he?" Ino was almost shaking. _

_Sakura raised her hands in defense, shaking them, "It's nothing like that! He's probably slacking off for a few days like he usually does when he finishes a mission." _

_"…he wouldn't miss my birthday." _

_The Hokage was soon contacted. She decided to send Sakura and Kakashi freeing the both of them from their usual duties to scout around for the shadow genius. _

_Ino had wanted to go but Tsunade had denied it, for reasons unknown. Sakura suspected it had something to do with Tsunade's past but she kept her mouth shut. _

_"Sakura and Kakashi, this mission could be dangerous so I expect you two to be extremely careful when traveling!" _

_"Please find him." _

_"Find that good-for-nothing slacker, Sakura-chan!" _

_"G-g-g-g-good luck, S-sakura-san!" _

_"Good luck Sakura-san! I'm sure you will find him soon!"_

_"Tell him I'll give him a bag of chips if he comes back." _

* * *

Sakura grabbed another book from the shelf, examining it carefully. It was worth a shot.

* * *

_Sakura took a drink from her water bottle as she sat on top of a particularly tall tree. Kakashi and his pack of dog nin were out sniffing out Shikamaru's scent. There was a good chance that he could have been here according to one of his teammates._

_Sakura took the time to recheck her medical pack. _

_'What…how did Deidara's clay bird get in here?'_

_"Sakura, one of the dogs picked up a scent!" _

_"Hai!" Sakura dropped from the tree and followed her sensei. The dogs took them to a dry and dusty valley. The top of the trees there seemed to have been in some sort of explosion. _

_"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out urgently. _

_"I know," Kakashi nodded his head in a calm fashion, "Shikamaru might not have survived." _

_"We have to search this place," Sakura gripped her shirt, "You said his scent was here, right?"_

_"Give it up Sakura. The place is empty and barren. We would have spot him long ago if he was here."_

_"But..."_

_ "Your friend Ino will understand. The mission was suppose to be a lost cause in the first place. That was the reason the Hokage decided to not send her."  
_

* * *

_ "Sakura, I would like to ask you something."_

_ "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Her voice sounded raw. She had not used it the whole day. Coming home, Ino had immediately thanked her, saying it was okay. Ino was too good of a mind reader sometimes._

_ "I didn't want to ask you this since you were in distress before but the battlefield we found had bits of clay scattered everywhere."_

_ "What about it?" _

_"One of the dogs in the pack smelled something in your medical pack that smelled exactly like the clay."_

_Sakura, in the end, had lied to her sensei, saying that she had destroyed the pack after coming home. The same medical pack was under her bed, along with the small clay bird._

_ It was probably a coincidence...right?  
_

* * *

Sakura looked up from her position. The sky outside was getting darker. Grabbing her supplies, she left the Library.

* * *

_19th meeting—_

_"Nothing happened much," proclaimed Sakura, "though I have more shifts at the hospital now. Tsunade-sama apparently thought that I was experienced enough."_

_She left the part of Shikamaru dead or missing out and Ino's blank face that haunted her dreams._

_"I see, un. Well don't push yourself or I won't be able to see you again if you work yourself to death."_

_"Hard work won't kill me," Sakura poked his chest, "You're still living right?" she joked._

_"You and your mood changes, un," Deidara pouted, "I'll never understand."_

_Sakura laughed quietly._

_"Hey Deidara?"_

_"Un?"_

_"…Nevermind," Sakura gave a smaller smile, shaking her head._

_"You sure, un?"_

_"…" Sakura paused, "…Yeah."_

* * *

Sakura arrived home at her apartment, dropping to her bed immediately. After a month of convincing, her mother had finally allowed her to get her own apartment. 

Mothers were so protective sometimes.

Sakura stared emptily at the bare ceiling then back to her bed. She didn't want to go to sleep, not yet.

She sighed. Getting information on Deidara was harder to get Chouji to not eat for a day.

The whole night had not failed to give her nightmares of a destroyed battlefield constructed purely of clay.

* * *

The sun rose silently from under the hills. 

Getting up from bed, she stood up and stretched her arms, wiping away that tears that formed in her eyes as she yawned.

Deidara had mentioned something about being busy for a few weeks so there was no point in trying to meet up with him at the teashop.

The floor felt cold under her bare feet as she trailed across her room. The apartment was not built for comfort.

Changing quickly, she grabbed a snack from her miniature refrigerator and got to the hospital. Every since last month, her shifts had changed from four to six hours. It was amazing that she never tired herself out healing patients.

_'I want to know more about you Deidara and I'm not giving up, cha!"_

'Room 201: Naruto and Sasuke'

The two of them had just came back from a mission, looking gravely injured according to the medic that had healed them.

She opened the door with hesitation. What had happened to them on their mission to cause the both of them to end up in the hospital?

The scene of the room was revealed to her as she stepped in slowly.

Naruto had a cast on his right arm and left leg. Sasuke had a cast of both his arms.

"Damn Akatsuki!" exclaimed Naruto, trying to peel an orange, "Wait till I get my hands on their necks!"

"Hm. Can't you be less of an idiot today?"

"Bastard," Naruto snarled, queezing the orange.

"That's enough you two," sighed Sakura, slightly disappointed at the way her teammates acted.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to submit a report for you seeing how you guys can't use your hands right now," she explained in a slow pace.

"Can too!" Naruto dropped his orange on the ground, failing miserably to pick it up.

"Idiot," uttered Sasuke, who had both arms raised above his head because of the casts.

"So, what happened?" Sakura was back to her serious self. Naruto and Sasuke worked together pretty well in a team, despite the fact that they argued a whole lot. To have them damaged to this degree…was almost an impossible task.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto flapped his arms, before groaning in pain at moving his injured arm.

"Akatsuki?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What's an Akatsuki?"

Even Sasuke turned to her with an amused look on his face.

"It's a group of S-Rank missing nins that can be found in the Bingo Book," explained Sasuke.

"They murder innocent people, even ones that aren't shinobi," stated Naruto, becoming more serious.

"What a horrible group…" Sakura remarked.

"Sakura-chan…they have Shikamaru. We're almost certain."

"What?" Sakura jumped out from her seat, "I have to tell Ino-

"Don't you have to finish our report for Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh. Right." Sakura sat back on her chair. "Tsunade asked specifically on who the attacker and what their skills were."

"We didn't really get to see all of them but we found two at the hideout." Naruto placed two fingers up in the air for emphasis.

"Tobi and…" Naruto looked up at the ceiling and frowned, "I forgot the other name."

"Hurry it up," snarled Sakura. Ino would kill her if she found out that Sakura had new information on Shikamaru.

"Oh!" Naruto's face brightened, "I remember now."

**_"Deidara."_ **


	5. Discovery Arc: Final

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Of their encounter at the teashop. –Extended One Shot-

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSakura

* * *

**Teashops**

**Chapter Five**: Discovery Arc: Final

* * *

Clank! 

Like oil, the clipboard slipped from Sakura's hand.

"You okay…Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan?"

The radiance in Sakura's jade green eyes flickered against light and dark. Her arms hung useless under her, falling limp.

Then she was Haruno Sakura again.

"Opps!" she laughed, "I dr-dropped the clipboard."

"You scared us there, Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto, "You looked like you were near death or something. Did I say something wrong?"

"Er-I just forgot to finish something!" Sakura scratched the back of her head shamefully, "I'm just worried that Tsunade-sama is going to get angry at me," she pretended to shiver for the effect.

She arched over in the chair to pick up the clipboard, "Tobi and…Deidara, right?"

* * *

Haruno Sakura walked up to Ino's flower shop, taking a deep breath before entering. 

"Ino?" she poked her head in, searching for a blond.

"Over here!" Ino waved at her. "What are you doing here?" Ino wiped her hands on her apron, "I told you already-I'm fine."

"It's not that," Sakura shook her head, "Well, according to a team that infiltrated Akatsuki, we found out that Shikamaru is captured for purposes unknown."

"He's still alive."

* * *

Sakura yawned, taking off her work gloves as she prepared to leave the library. She had just finished a surgery on an ANBU who had returned from a mission. 

"I heard y-you were p-part of a team that w-was going after Shikamaru-san," commented Hinata, who also worked as another medic in the hospital.

"Yeah, even Ino insisted that I went," Sakura's voice lowered, "She said she trusted-" she choked on her voice, "She said she trusted me to break an Akatsuki member or two before rescuing that 'lazy bum'".

"Y-you w-will, if it's Sakura-san," Hinata smiled brightly, "Our team h-has al-always t-trusted you."

"T-thanks Hinata," Sakura smiled back and walked off, "I'm going home early today."

She was before Hinata could say more though she couldn't help but feel unease when her pink-haired friend passed her.

She seemed…hollow.

* * *

The crickets were out, chirping. Sakura walked slowly across the park towards the bridge, tightening her grip on her brown backpack. 

"I haven't been here a while!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on the rail of the bridge. She stared into the lake below her, looking at her own reflection. A pair of green eyes stared back.

"Guess I should-

A few tears of salty water dropped into the lake.

Sakura wiped her face roughly with her sleeve.

Covering her face with both of her hands, she stooped down to the ground and placed her head on her legs.

'Why can't the tears stop…?' Her hands gradually moved away from her face to her legs, hugging them. She continued to stay in the same position for a long time.

Meanwhile, a boy who loved to play with clay just stood there, unable to look away from the cherry maiden by the bridge.

Then he was gone.

* * *

"Naruto," Sakura smacked him on the head with her clipboard, "Don't mess around your arm after it just got healed." 

"We should go get back Shikamaru quickly!" shouted out Naruto.

"We still have to prepare and I still have more patients that need to be treated."

She turned to Sasuke, "Make sure he doesn't sneak away. He still needs to stay in the hospital for one more day."

Sasuke nodded, "I'll make sure the idiot doesn't escape."

"Hey!" Naruto chucked an orange at Sasuke, who dodged it with ease even with both arms still broken.

Sakura closed the door behind them. If they were bickering, it was a clear sign that they were okay.

At least they were okay; it was all that mattered.

Haruno Sakura went, door by door, visiting each patient separately.

Life had been the same. It was always like this.

'Room 86.'

She knocked three times, giving the patient a warning before intruding.

"You're-You work at that teashop!" Sakura blinked. It was the old lady that was always greeting her whenever she visited the shop.

Sakura felt a slight numbing pain in her chest at the remembrance of the shop.

"You're that girl that comes to my shop!" exclaimed the old lady, cracking a laugh, "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Well...I have been busy," explained Sakura.

"I see," sighed the patient, "How's the boy you're always with. Is he doing well?"

"Who?" chocked out Sakura.

"An old lady like me can't be expected to remember names for long, especially if you two don't come visit me!"

"Sorry, but I don't know him very well," Sakura stated.

"Really?" the old woman eyed her suspiciously; "I thought there was something more…" she coughed.

"Careful," scolded Sakura, "You got sick because you were working at the shop too much!"

Sakura sighed, "You know…as a medic, I would recommend you either close down the shop or find someone else to run it for you."

"There is no one in my family," said the old lady sadly, "I have to run it. It has been in my family for centuries."

"I see…" Sakura nodded, knowing fully well how patients could be stubborn. "Well, make sure to take care of yourself, alright?"

"You too dear."

Sakura didn't respond.

* * *

Sakura stretched, digging in the sandbox with her left index finger. 

"It's always nice to stay out here just before the night of a big mission," she commented to herself.

"That shop owner…I wish her good luck in business because…I can't go back anymore."

Sakura slowly found it was easier to admit the truth: maybe life was not the same anymore.

* * *

Four Akatsuki members sat by the hostage, waiting.

* * *

---To be Continued---


	6. Before we meet, you should know

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Of their encounter at the teashop. –Extended One Shot-

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSakura

**AN: Hope you enjoy!**

**Teashops**

* * *

**Chapter Six**: Before we meet, you should know...

* * *

Naruto readjusted his headband. 

Silence.

"Kakashi-sensei, when's Sakura-chan coming?" he whined.

"Didn't I tell you to work on your patience?" asked Kakashi, flipping through another page of his book.

"But-but-Shikamaru's waiting!" he yelled out.

"Shut up idiot," Sasuke glared.

"You-

"You guys are fighting already?" sighed the pink-haired medic. She was dressed in her normal outfit, wearing an extremely large backpack.

"What took you so long, Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto. "We should get going soon!"

"Oh. Sorry. I slept in a bit," she stated unlike her usual self who would have bashed Naruto on the head already. "It's still early right?"

She walked forward a step, "Let's go?"

The team nodded slowly and took off.

* * *

Naruto frowned inwardly, pouting. There was something wrong with Sakura today. She was acting way off from her normal self. 

He gulped. She didn't get mad at Sasuke and him, right? He still remembered the Valentines Party where he and Sai teased her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"What?" Her voice sounded like a demons. She turned over to him and gave him a glare scary enough to scare Sasuke, probably.

"N-Nothing," he shook his head frantically.

Maybe it was wise to give Sakura some alone time. That was probably it.

They traveled for the first half of the day and stopped at an Inn when it was getting too dark. Kakashi had mentioned how stupid it would be to travel in the dark, where all your enemies could spot you in an instant.

No fool would be stupid enough to enter an enemies' territory at night without a valid plan.

_She_ did.

* * *

"Man, there's no ramen here," whined Naruto, banging his head on the table. 

"Naruto, don't complain," said Sakura, drinking a glass of water.

"I'm hungry," he complained, "My stomach's rumbling…" He rubbed on his stomach.

"Naruto-what did I just say about not complaining," Sakura cracked her fists.

"Idiot, just order something on the menu and eat it," said Sasuke, breaking his chopsticks.

"Don't call me an idiot!" shouted Naruto.

"Don't act like one then, idiot," said Sasuke calmly.

"You guys…" Kakashi sighed, "Can you not make such a ruckus in the restaurants?"

"But Kakashi-sensei-

"People are staring Naruto," Sakura edged him hard in the stomach, which stopped all his complaints, instantly.

He didn't eat that day due to severe stomach pain.

After eating, the team divided into two groups. Kakashi and the boys stayed in one room while Sakura stayed in her owns.

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed, staring outside the window.

Soon, her team would go to sleep and she can go by herself…to Akatsuki.

She had left her medical supplies by her bed stand, where they would find it in the morning. If lucky, she would be at the Akatsuki hideout a day earlier than her teammates.

"Sorry…" she whispered to the room.

Sakura went to the window and opened them, taking one last view of her room before plunging into the outside.

"I'm coming…and you better have an explanation…"

* * *

The sky was particularly cloudy today, even at night. It shielded away from the stars, making the night seem even darker than it would normally be. 

All that was there were silence and darkness, darkness and silence.

"Troublesome…"

Deidara turned toward the Konoha ninja, smirking, "How do you like it here, un?"

"Better than working," shrugged the shadow ninja. "…Though I am curious about certain things."

"How come you're sitting here in binds while we should be after the Kyuubi?" guessed Deidara. He yawned, feeling sleepy.

"No, I already know the answer to that," said Shikamaru.

"Why I keep saying 'un'?" suggested Deidara. The others including his partner were all outside, guarding. Being so, it was his turn to guard the prisoner.

"No."

"I give up, un," sighed Deidara, "Konoha ninjas are so amusing sometimes."

"You obviously know Haruno Sakura…so what is your relation with one of my comrades?"

* * *

Sakura took another jump at the tree. Fatigue was written all over her face. She had not stopped at once for a rest for fear that Kakashi and his group would catch up to her if she did. 

Judging from her position, she was more than half way there…if the Konoha spies were correct.

Thunder came rumbling by, crashing a nearby tree. Sakura quickly evaded and landed on the soft mushy ground.

The rain was falling down hard to no end.

'It's too slippery to move around…'

She trailed off from the main road, getting shelter from the nearby cave.

Would the rain stop soon?

* * *

"Faster!" urged on Sasuke. 

"Hurry up!" shouted Naruto.

The two ninjas raced against each other in a storm of rain and wind.

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei, she's going to get too far ahead!" shouted Naruto.

"You guys…" sighed Kakashi, "This environment is hazardous in rainy conditions. It would be unsafe to move around in such a storm like this. Haven't you read the mission outline?"

"…I was still in the hospital!" argued Naruto, "Sasuke didn't tell me!"

"…"

"Sasuke, you didn't read it too?" Naruto pointed a finger at him.

"…I was still in the hospital," he muttered, turning away from Naruto.

"Don't use my excuse!"

"Anyways," Kakashi's tone changed to serious, "There is no certainty that Sakura may have used this path. If you two had studied the maps, you would have found that there were two routes to go to Akatsuki. For now, let's camp out at here."

* * *

Sakura lit a fire. 

Success!

She did a little triumph dance and watched the flames dance with her. It was a good thing that she had not left all her supplies with Naruto and the group. Otherwise, she would be sitting alone in a dark creepy cave with nothing except the rain.

That thought was not pleasant in the least.

Sitting down, she removed her coat. Her hair felt soggy and wet from the rain. In fact, her whole body was wet to the core. Warming herself up she sat at a corner of the small cave.

Her eyes flickered. There was something weird about this cave…

* * *

"Now can you tell us about the two routes, sensei!" asked Naruto, sitting on his sleeping bag. The three of them were currently all sitting in a circle inside their waterproof tent. 

"Hn."

Naruto suspected that was Sasuke's way of saying 'me too.'

"What do you mean about there's two routes?" asked Sasuke.

"Currently, there are two hidden routes that have been mapped out to be safe," answered Kakashi, "There is a short one and a longer one."

"Isn't it obvious she took the short one," pointed out Naruto.

"Idiot, she might have taken the longer one so she would lose us in the process…to whatever she's planning," stated Sasuke.

"Or…she could have take a different route altogether?" suggested Kakashi.

Two light bulbs went on.

* * *

Sakura examined the cave thoroughly. On the cave were bits of soft doughy clay that seemed to have dropped from something…huge. 

Picking it up with one finger she rubbed the substance together. It was still fresh. The thing that might have dropped it must have been still around.

'Resorting to calling him 'thing' already, Sakura?' Inner Sakura's voice boomed loudly.

"It may have been somebody or something else," pointed Sakura. "There might be something in here then…someone or something was in here after all."

Getting up on her numb cold feet she started checking for every crack. There was nothing out or normal in this cave. It was like every other cave she had ran across but…this one gave her a weird feeling.

It was like it held the key to solving her mystery.

The cave was small, lowering the chances of anyone even able to hide anything in there. Sakura sat back down, feeling frustrated. It felt like something was beyond, beyond this barrier that the cave was holding up.

'Try punching through the wall then,' suggested Inner Sakura sarcastically.

"…" Sakura smirked. She had an idea.

Or rather Inner Sakura had an idea. She had simply borrowed it.

Sakura slammed her fist down the cave of the way, revealing a new passageway. Activating her chakra, she used it as a light guiding her through the passageway.

There were man-made stairs, suggesting that someone had come here before her.

'Obviously,' scowled Inner Sakura.

"There's water leaking in here," noted Sakura, noticing the splash her sandals made every time she walked down a step.

Rain…

* * *

_7th meeting _

_"Wah, it's raining!" shouted Sakura with a bright smile. Her hands shielded her head, "I was wondering when it would start raining today…"_

_Deidara made no movement to respond, instead leaning on his elbow as he stared dully at the sky._

_"I hate the rain, un," he said._

_"What?" Sakura widened her eyes, "Why?"_

_"…it ruins my clay," he muttered._

_"That's it?" laughed Sakura, "That's such a small reason!"_

_"It isn't, un," retorted Deidara, "Ruins the clay."_

_"You could always just stay in your home when it rains then," stated Sakura._

_"Home?"_

* * *

'Looks like the sky ain't the only thing dripping water,' said Inner Sakura. 

"What?" Sakura frowned, "If it's about my hair…"

'Your eyes, darling,' Inner Sakura pointed.

Reaching a hand to her eyes, she found that they were wet. Was it the rainwater or was it because they were her tears? She did not know.

Taking the last step she took, the place revealed itself to be a room. There was a small hole on the top of the ceiling, probably where the rain came from.

"So many clay dolls…" Sakura whispered.

Who had made this?

Rows and rows of dolls were placed here. There were ones of animals, objects, but none of people. Most of the dolls were damaged by the rain and sat miserably in puddles of wet clay.

It seems that hundreds of clay dolls lived here. All of them looked familiar, like she had seen them somewhere before.

'So in denial,' shouted Inner Sakura but Sakura ignored her. Inner Sakura was so annoying at times.

'I heard that!' Inner Sakura yelled.

"Quiet," hushed Sakura. "I'm looking at something…"

One stood out the most. She picked it up. It looked like…her.

Sakura stood, drenched in wet rainwater holding tightly onto the doll.

The one human doll that stood out.

Sakura smiled truly for the first time in a while.

* * *

TBC... 

AN: To those confused at the end, it's one of Deidara's old hideouts that he stayed at while he was bored or on missions...hope that this clears it up!

* * *


	7. Fighting a Losing Battle

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Of their encounter at the teashop. –Extended One Shot-

**Pairings:** DeidaraXSakura

**AN**: Thanks for the reviews! Btw, scroll down to the end for an important note concerning a 'sequel'.

* * *

**Teashop**

**----**

Chapter Seven: Fighting a Losing Battle

---

* * *

_Meeting theme—Courage_

_"Hey Sakura…what do you think real courage is? I've been thinking about it for a while…and I want to know what you think."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in surprised. Deidara hadn't used 'un' at all, like he usually did in the end of a sentence._

_It could prove many things: maybe someone was impersonating Deidara or maybe he got rid of his accent._

_Sakura took a quick glimpse at the blond. His eyes showed her that look. The look that she saw when the Hokage was about to make a grave decision or when a patient asked if they were going to survive or not._

_Sakura bit her lips and looked up at the deep-sea sky, closing both eyes. The wind was soft against her hair, blowing wisps of it to the left and right of her._

_"Hmm…fighting a losing battle…I think that's what real courage is all about."_

_"Really, un?" He didn't seem to believe her answer._

_"Well, you asked!" exclaimed Sakura, crossing her arms together, "Don't doubt my answer if you're going to ask for it."_

_"Fine fine, un," Deidara shook his head, "Girls are bizarre."_

_"Boys are strange," fought back Sakura, pointing a finger at the blonde._

_"Hmm?" Deidara leaned over to her and brushed a strand of stray hair from her face._

_"W-what?" Sakura scoffed a blush forming at her face, "You're the weirdest-_

_A kiss was planted on her lips._

* * *

"Kakashi, when are we going to find Akatsuki?" asked Sasuke. Even his patience was growing thin.

"We have to find Sakura-chan first!" shouted Naruto, shaking a fist.

"If we find Akatsuki, we'll find Sakura naturally," explained Sasuke, giving Naruto a glare.

"She might have took a different route," argued Naruto. He frowned, "Why did she go by herself anyways?"

'Maybe it was to get away from these two,' thought Kakashi silently, a few feet behind the two anxious ninja.

"You two…" he sighed. When did he have to become Sakura's part as the mediator between Naruto and Sasuke?

"For all we know, Sakura could be lying in a forest, hurt with broken legs unable to move and-"

"You're overreacting Naruto," said Sasuke, jumping over another branch, "She's a medic and she can take care of herself unlike you."

"Hmph, who broke both their arms fighting a stupid clay bird last time?" asked Naruto, laughing loudly, disturbing everything in the forest.

"At least I didn't break my leg and arm to an enemy that acts like an eight year old," stated Sasuke coolly, clearly enjoying the facial expressions due to Naruto's reaction.

"I could have beaten him if I wanted to!" proclaimed Naruto. "Unlike you Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Kakashi decided to stay silent. It would be better if he didn't talk.

* * *

"So you still haven't answered," yawned Shikamaru. His eyes felt so itchy. If only his hands weren't bind together by a piece of bothersome rope. "What's your relation with Haruno Sakura?"

Shikamaru could only assume that he was correct. The Akatsuki had gone quiet after that, choosing to turn his back away from the Konoha ninja.

"What makes you think I know her, un?" Deidara spoke, his voice a bit softer than before.

Shikamaru sighed. Deidara was stalling.

He knew it; they both knew it.

"For one thing, I've seen her with those strange clay dolls that you use while me and my girlfriend visited her house," he stated, "Two, I noticed that Sakura's gone from Konoha usually during the mornings."

"Those facts are more than enough to tell," said the shadow genius.

"Plus…" Shikamaru fidgeted around, "I've been forced to listen to Sakura's and Ino's girl talk during my free days off…"

The clay user stayed still, his back still to the shadow user.

Shikamaru sighed. This was harder than getting the other criminals to talk back home. At least criminals in Konoha cracked when the facts were revealed. This guy was pure troublesome.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. How troublesome. There was a good chance that Sakura was coming if they planned to send a rescue team at all. No doubt the Hokage would dispatch Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi seeing how they were in charge of the Akatsuki section along with him as the team leader.

Now that he was captured, Tsunade would need to assign their team a new temporarily member. That would be where Sakura comes in. The mission's success rate would increase if a medic came along. Plus, Sakura had been a part of Team Kakashi before her training with Tsunade. She was the obvious choice.

No doubt that Ino would have volunteered herself. She was always a busybody, butting into everyone's busy. The shadow user lit a smile on his face before replacing it with a fake frown.

"What would be the harm in answering a question to a ninja whose going to die soon anyways?" asked Shikamaru.

Deidara did not reply but he did drag his feet a feet steps forward slowly, making it seem like each step took one full long minute to complete.

"…She…" Finally the Akatsuki was speaking. His voice was raw and hoarse. "She was a bit of an idiot when I met her," stated the Akatsuki, "But somehow…somehow…she became my most precious person."

* * *

Naruto edged towards the rock, hopping on top of it as he passed and onto another boulder.

Sasuke and Kakashi followed suit with Kakashi still leading the behind.

All three sewed their mouths shut, focusing only on the path in front of their eyes.

Their thoughts were the one: Rescue

* * *

Sakura got up from her sleeping spot. To her dismay, the clay doll from yesterday had melted into her hand, resembling only a pile of mush.

"So much for that…" she sighed, squishing the clay.

It look her a few more minutes to fully open her eyes and emerge from the underground cave and back out into the still wet forest.

Judging from the coordinates she had read from her map, she would reach Akatsuki in less than a day, if she hurried.

The medic grabbed a quick snack and drink of water from her knapsack and began her pursuit again. From yesterday rain's all the tracks on the earth had been washed away. Even the slightest hint of footprints would be gone by now.

Sakura could no longer tell who would reach first: Team Kakashi or herself.

"I got to hurry…" she whispered among the silent watery grave. The forest made no sound to answer her only giving her the sound of splashing water as she ran across the earth.

"Make it in time!"

As luck would have it, the route she chosen was the longer one.

Could it be really lucky?

For if she had chosen the short one, her life would have ended right now when she faced the three other Akatsuki members like Team Kakashi would be doing right about now.

* * *

"What?" Shikamaru frowned. The rope that tied his wrists fell to the cold hard ground, no longer restraining him.

"I'm letting you go, un," said Deidara, gritting his teeth, "Hurry before the other idiots come to check."

"Why would you do that?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his sore wrists."What good would that do to you?"

"I've been to Konoha recently, un," smirked Deidara, "She's coming right?" He did a mock smile. "I'm not letting her risk her life so she rescue someone like you."

"You'd be risking your own life," pointed out Shikamaru.

Deidara didn't answer. His hands did a few seals before a clay bird appeared in front of them.

"Hurry up and get on this bird, yeah?"

"And I trust you because…?"

"No choice, un?" guessed Deidara, shrugging, "It's either this or the other scenario…which is not as nearly as good as this, un."

Shikamaru made a decision quick and jumped onto the bird. If things were lucky, he could reach Konoha before Team Kakashi even started their mission or if they had already started he could probably met them halfway, if they weren't hurrying. But even if they did arrive, it would be better if there were no hostage.

* * *

_Meeting theme Hospital—_

_Sakura checked the time mentally in her hand counting off fingers, "I think I can stay here for a few more minute before I have to go back to the hospital."_

_"Why do you work there anyways?" asked Deidara freely, covering his mouth as he yawned, "I'd say that working as a normal ninja's way easier than looking after a bunch of sick patients everyday, un."_

_Sakura sipped her tea, "The answer's obvious right?" She placed her cup down in a soft bang against the wooden surface of the table._

_"You want to save lives, un?" guessed Deidara. It was a typical answer that every medic would say. Typical cliché answer._

_"Hmm…you're half right…" she smiled softly. "But still incorrect!" she sang playfully._

_"Then what is it?" questioned Deidara with a pretend sulk. From the looks of it, Sakura guessed he sucked at playing guessing games. Too bad it was her favorite kind of game._

_"Not telling!" she winked with a smirk, "Maybe one day…"_

_She patted him on the back sympathetically, "When you actually grow a brain!"_

_"You litt-_

_"The hospital calls, clay bird-brain!"_

_Sakura ran off at a dash, never daring to look back at the angry blonde behind her._

_Would he catch up?_

* * *

**AN**: There's around one chapter left for Teashops though I do have a planned sequel. If a sequel interests you, please leave a note in your review. I want to see how many people are actually going to read the sequel. Also, if I am making a sequel I need to plan ahead of time for the last chapter. Thanks! 


	8. Won't die

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters 

**Summary: **Of their encounter at the teashop. –Extended One Shot-

**Pairings:** DeidaraXSakura

**AN**: Wow, I didn't know that many people wanted a sequel. I was really surprised when I saw that many reviews, thanks! more about sequel at bottom

* * *

**Teashop**

**----**

Chapter Eight: Won't die

---

Final

---

* * *

_Before the First Meeting—_

_Deidara waited slowly, not bothering to deal with pain that was apparent in his right arm._

_"I'm pathetic," he scoffed, shaking his head._

_A green leaf fell into his hand, a tiny one._

_Some tea would be great, un._

_Thus the idea was planted in his head and so the story began._

_Deidara stretched his neck left and right, looking around the area for any signs of civilization and possibly, a teashop._

_Maybe he could to Konoha and grab a bite._

_"Dead in seconds if I went in Konoha like this, un," he muttered. "I'll be damned if I ever step foot in that place."_

_"Too much 'family loving' there," he smirked. Konoha's will of the fire was amusing, yeah. Became the center of jokes for Kisame once he heard about it._

_He walked into an area filled with the scent of herbal tea and cool mint. There were chairs and tables stacked across the ground._

_"Welcome, you are new here, I presume?"_

_Deidara looked startled for a minute, puzzled why anyone would talk to someone that was dressed like him—a torn cloak along with muddy hair. Then he was back to his old demeanor, a fake looking smile._

_'I'm here for the tea,' he reminded himself._

_"Yes," he replied to the shop owner, an aged woman that appeared to be down in her last several years, "I'm here for tea."_

_And for something else too, but what?_

_It was nice having somewhere to go to._

* * *

"Deidara." Sakura's eyes widened. 

She was wrong.

Shikamaru came crashing down a few seconds later. The bird that he rode on appeared to immobilize and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shikamaru?" She ran toward the fallen body and checked for any signs of a pulse.

'Why do you always check for a pulse first?' asked Inner Sakura, 'You even do that with people that have minor injuries, so-

"Quiet," Sakura scolded. Now was not the time for Inner Sakura to be talking freely.

To her relief, Shikamaru got up slowly and scratched his head, yawning once.

"Sakura?" his eyes turned a shade of seriousness, "Where?"

Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Where's Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi?" he asked urgently, "Are they around?"

"Well…I don't know…" Sakura looked down to her feet. Her sandals were filled with mud from the rain.

"You purposely separated yourself from the group," stated Shikamaru in his all-knowing voice. "Right?"

Sakura nodded, still avoiding the shadow nin's glare.

"I…"

"I could care less about what you're about to say," Shikamaru yawned.

"What-

"Besides, Ino will kill me if I force it out of you," he continued before Sakura could finish her sentence.

'This boy knows about Deidara,' pointed out Inner Sakura.

Sakura blanked out. Was she that obvious?

"We got to hurry back to the hideout then. Your team is probably there," Shikamaru stated, no longer yawning like a lazy bum. "Do you have enough chakra to make it there and possibly fight?"

"Yes," Sakura's voice was firm. Her mind wasn't.

* * *

_The meeting_

_Deidara continued walking down the road, feeling his skin burn beneath the cloak. The last mission hadn't gone as expected._

_"This is stupid," he declared, "I'm injured yet I'm still walking to a small teashop in the middle of nowhere."_

_The bells on his hat sounded loudly._

_He took a seat down, choosing to order green tea. It was better than what Tobi drinks._

_"Hello-there-are-no-more-seats-left-so-could-I-sit-here?" A female with pink hair and a matching pink outfit glanced nervous at him, sweat running down her forehead._

_She was nervous. At least she was smart enough to know he was dangerous. Too bad she wasn't smart enough to stay away. He noticed her kunai pouch. She was a ninja. Didn't she know about the Akatsuki?_

_"Sure, un," he replied normally, keeping his tone to casual. It would be bad to give the Konoha folks something to worry about, yeah._

_"Thanks!" Her face grows into something of a happy smile as the female plopped down onto the table, making a small shake. Well, she was easily pleased._

_"Tea please!" She shouted immediately._

_This was a loud one. Her hands were scarred with scars and calluses, not something a normal teenager would have._

_Then again, it was normal when compared to his hands that had their own mouths._

_"So, what brings you here if you don't mind me asking? I'm Haruno Sakura by the way!"_

_"D-Deidara." For a moment, his voice falters which causes a stutter in the mention of his name. He frowns, "How did you know I was not from here?"_

_"Your accent. It's weird."_

_She looked embarrassed for a moment then apologized._

_Time to go._

_"It's alright, un."_

_Deidara made sure to disappear before she could notice. He was never good at goodbyes._

* * *

"It's silent," said Sakura, "How could this place be silent?" She started to rush in only to be stopped by Shikamaru. 

"You're forgetting a shinobi rule, don't charge in an enemy's territory without a plan," he placed a finger to his mouth, hushing her, "Give me a second to think."

She fell silent at that. It was her fault that it was like this. If she hadn't abandoned her team, if she had listened to her own promise, if she had been more careful, if she had never met Deidara…

"You okay?" asked Shikamaru with a confused look on his face.

"Yes," she answered dully. "Don't worry about me. Worry on making a plan."

* * *

_Meeting_

_"I'm worried." The girl flat out said it. It was easy to tell if one saw how she looked like—baggy eyes, fractured nails, chapped lips._

_"About what, un?" Deidara asked._

_She hesitated, biting her lower lip._

_Maybe it was some girl problem he wasn't supposed to know about. He probably didn't want to know about it._

_"It's all right if you don't want to talk about it, un," he shrugged._

_She turned a nervous look, "It's not that I-I-I-" she was stuttering._

_"No seriously it's all-_

_"I'm afraid of my evaluation report Tsunade wrote up!" she shouted. The pink hair medic looked around the shop, turning redder as she saw other person looking at her._

_"Uh…" she paled, looking like she was about to bang her head on the table._

_"I'm sure you did fine, un," he stated, exactly what Zetsu said to Tobi to calm him down. Would it work for Sakura? She wasn't exactly Tobi…_

_"Thanks!" Her smile came back, bright and happy._

_Was a comment all it took to get a girl to smile?_

_He would never understand._

* * *

"So you understand the plan right?" 

Sakura nodded, grabbing a pair of black fingerless gloves from her pouch. They had been chakra enhanced, allowing the maximum amount of potentiality for her strength.

"But," she paused, allowing a long silence to pass through the two of them, "Are you sure? You might…"

"Yeah," Shikamaru heaved a sigh, "Just find the blond Akatsuki member called Deidara and capture him. It's troublesome but I can't let a girl have a bigger job than me."

Sakura forced a laugh; she supposed it was all right to laugh at a joke, even at this situation.

"You allowed Tsunade to be Hokage."

"Girls are too troublesome," Shikamaru shook his head.

The road between them split. Sakura was on her own.

It was only long after Shikamaru left that Sakura walked towards her destination.

"I'm coming back…to all of you too."

* * *

_Meeting--  
_

_"Hey Deidara, what do you to do in your free time?"_

_"What, un?"_

_"Come on, answer me!" Sakura's voice was enthusiastic, "Unless…you go around scaring little children!"_

_"I don't, un," he stated. He did not harm anybody that didn't need to be harm, only the ones that stood in front of his goal._

_"Then what do you do?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and he knew he was trapped right then._

_"I…" he stalled for an excuse. Anything would do, except that he was in Akatsuki, an organization bent on world domination, "…do art in my spare time."_

_It was half true, which was good enough._

_"What do you do in your free time?" he asked, changing the focus onto her._

_"I already told you so!"_

_She bought it._

_"I don't have any free time," she sighed, "All my time is spent at the hospital."_

_"Your sitting here," he pointed out, a half smile to his lips. Oh how she contradicts herself._

_"Oh," she got up, "So you don't want me here…I'll go then!"_

_Wrong comment dumbass._

_"So," she loomed around him, "I'm going to leave"_

_"Go ahead then," he sulked, covering his mouth with a hand, "Fine with me, un."_

_"Just go," he waved her away._

_"I'm going…" she sang._

_"Go then, un," he said, sipping a cup of tea, "More peac-_

_Her fist landed straight on his head._

* * *

Haruno Sakura never really enjoyed eating ramen. First of all, it was unhealthy with all the things they put in it nowadays, no matter what Naruto and his buddies claimed it to be. Secondly, cakes and sweets were real better. Why eat ramen when there's something else better? 

Heh, what she would give for a bowl of ramen now. To be eating normally in Konoha, like this had never happened.

A smirk appeared in the lines of her mouth as she climbed the cliff, grabbing hold onto the rough rock with her hands.

The rock crashed underneath her weight.

Backpack and girl hurled down the side of the mountain at an impossible speed.

_'Use your chakra!'_ shouted Inner Sakura.

Her black gloves had just fully disintegrated from the swiftness of her fall.

"Stop!" Sakura shouted.

She quickly activated her chakra, sending it straight into her hands and sighed in relief.

The fall had stopped.

_'Your hands, idiot!'_

"It's just a little…wounded," scolded Sakura, "I'll heal them back on the way up."

_'You better!'_

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura rolled her eyes, continuing her hike.

Sakura was like a needle dangled on the string dangerous ready to fall.

'Hurry up!' yelled Inner Sakura, 'Your hands can't heal themselves.'

The needle fell.

Sakura's back faced the bottom of the cliff, her hands dangling freely in the air.

'Too…tired…'

Her hands reached for the cliff…though they never reached. The heart in her chest beating loudly.

'I'm going to die.' The words were imprinted into the very depths of her mind.

D-I-E

The scene transformed into an underwater painting, creating a soft blue light in the background.

Where was Inner Sakura?

She was nowhere to be seen.

She could feel it; her mind was slowly closing down, becoming dark. The surroundings were void of color, only black and white.

An arm grabbed her.

She looked up.

"Sakura!"

_Deidara._

He stood on a giant clay monster desperately calling her name and telling her to hold on.

But the words were gradually being blocked, like a barrier separately the two of them.

_There was always a barrier._

_Of course, he must have hated her._

_He never responded every time she wanted to learn more about him. Never._

**He wanted her to die.**

"…Let go of me."

Sakura slapped his hand away and continued to fall in to the abyss.

"Sakura!"

Maybe things would have been different, if she had stopped and considered why he had grabbed her hand.

* * *

AN: …I can't believe I just wrote something like that. Thanks for all that reviewed and read the story! 

Well, there's always the sequel. Keep an eye out for it. It's going to be called **Repentance.**


End file.
